


a glimpse of someday

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt / Comfort, Longing, One-Shot, Promises, Shallura Week 2016, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: He died over four billion miles away from Earth – it had to stay that way.





	a glimpse of someday

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I’m sure a lot of people will be doing this kind of concept for this prompt. Ah well. _*throws mine into the pile*_
> 
> -.-
> 
> **[shallura week (2016) // day 5](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20week%202016)** · home
> 
> -.-

Allura and Coran were very clear in their instructions. _Do not tell anyone_ about the floating space castle, the magic robot lions or the ten-thousand year old empire that would enslave all of humanity the instant they took interest in their planet. The Paladins agree easily enough, racing off to the hanger _(Hunk pulls Keith along with him, promising ‘the more, the merrier!’)_ and rocket away in cloaked pods, each with their own set of coordinates pointed toward home.

The castleship waits in the dark side of the moon, hidden in shadows just enough to mask their presence from the orbiting world. Close enough to look upon it, and that’s exactly what Shiro does, standing on the edge of the observation deck. The ship’s enhancer displays the view on the windows, but Shiro looks past them, gazing on the half-lit planet with his own two eyes.

The Earth wasn’t ready – not for any of it.

Not for him.

Commander Holt and the others tried to convince him otherwise, but there was too much to explain, too much heartache if he showed up at his family’s door. He spent seven months in a ship to reach Kerberos, a year as the Galra’s prisoner, and another fighting them; nearly three years since he said goodbye to his parents. He died over four billion miles away from Earth – it had to stay that way, no matter how hard it was.

Allura walks onto the deck.

“Everyone has arrived safely,” she says, looking over a pad in her hands. “Coran and I will be monitoring if there are any problems.”

“That’s great,” he replies, smiling as best he can. Allura raises a brow at him questioningly, lowering herself onto a couch placed near the middle of the deck. He walks to it with a heaviness to his step, sitting beside her as she draws her legs to the side.

“You miss it,” she says, in more of a statement than an observation. “Are you sure you don’t want to go down?”

“I’m sure,” he replies. “I can’t go back for a day or two, just to disappear all over again. Besides,” he lifts up his metal arm, rotating the wrist back and forth. “After what happened after Kerberos, its best they don’t know.”

Allura reaches over, carefully lowering his hand with hers. He moves his wrist and their fingers lace together, and he leans over as she pulls the techpad onto her knees. She flicks through a few screens, then throws one out at the window. Another screen appears with the others, displaying a flat map of the Earth. Pulsing blue pins are marked across it, the locations of the other Paladins.

“Where is your family?” she asks, handing him the pad. He puts it in his lap and thinks for a bit – at this time of year, they were usually in Osaka.

“Here,” he says, dragging a pin over the Japanese isle. “We used to visit my grandparents in the spring.”

Allura takes the pad back and studies his marker, her brow pinching. She pulls up another menu, typing in something quickly in Altean before setting it back on her lap. She looks to him.

“What would you do there?”

“Lots of things,” he says. “Go to the castles, see shows, look at the cherry blossoms… and every evening my grandparents would make a meal for the whole family to eat. No matter what we had done that day.”

“That sounds wonderful,” she says. “I’m sorry you had to miss it.”

“There’s probably a lot I’ve missed,” he says. “But I’ve also seen a lot more.”

Allura hums, and Shiro rests his head against hers. They watch the Earth, and moments pass with nothing but silence. He can’t even see Japan from this distance, not even on the monitors. It’s covered in shadow on the other side of the planet.

He takes a deep breath.

Suddenly, something red pops up on Allura’s pad. Shiro looks at it with curiosity, and Allura sits herself up on the couch, glancing at him briefly before pressing an option the display. The screens on the window disappears, and are quickly replaced with two more. Camera feed – showing an old house in Japan, one he recognizes in an instant.  It the house of _his_ family. He can see them through the window.

He raises from the couch.

“What did you—?”

“I sent a message to Coran to locate any structures in that area with your family name,” she says. “He sent down probes a few minutes ago; this video is from them.”

Shiro approaches the window, placing his hand on the glass. It’s evening – his family is getting ready for dinner. He can see his mom and dad, his grandparents, his aunt…

“Who’s that?” Allura asks, pointing as another member enters the feed. A young man, with a striking resemblance to him. Shiro’s heart swells at the sight.

“My little brother, Ryou,” he says. “He’s gotten a lot bigger since I last saw him.”

“He looks a lot like you,” she says. Shiro smiles.

“Yeah,” he says. “We get it from our dad.”

Allura gets off her seat, walking over to Shiro’s side. She wraps her arm around his, and he leans into her one more time.

“Thank you,” he says, and takes a deep breath. “Thank you.”

She rests her head on his shoulder.

“You’re welcome.”

They stand there, watching the screens as everyone sits down to eat. Food is passed around the table, and Shiro sees the light shining in his family’s eyes. Their smiles and shrugs as they talk over their meal. Their life – moving on without him.

“I’ll introduce you,” he says quietly. “Someday.”

She finds his hand, and gives it a squeeze.

“I’d like that.”

 


End file.
